Cierre del pasado
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Alguien perteneciente al pasado de la líder de las sailors aparece de nuevo en su vida. Venus deberá cerrar un capítulo de su pasado,para poder estar en paz consigo misma y disfrutar plenamente de su elemento protector con alguien muy especial...


La luz entraba por la ventana, reflejándose en su cabello y despertándola.

-Mmm… ¿qué hora es?

-La hora de que te levantes, preciosa. Debemos irnos.

-Quiero dormir cinco minutos más.

El hombre se acercó, la besó suavemente y le retiró la sábana.

-No quiero tener problemas. Levántate y nos vamos.

-Vaaale. En quince minutos estoy lista.

El hombre suspiró. Eso podía traducirse como "espérame la próxima hora y media"

* * *

En el Crown Center, diez personas se encontraban sentadas en una mesa, hablando y riendo. Bueno, dos de ellas más bien discutían…

-¡Pero es que no entiendo por qué tienes que ir tan destapada, Ray! Parece que vayas provocando.

-No voy provocando, Jed. Es la ropa que uso cuando salgo con las chicas, y no voy a cambiarla porque tú lo digas.

Carola sonrió. Siempre era lo mismo con esa parejita: discutían incansablemente para, al final, darse mimos y perdonarse, en una reconciliación que, para ser sincera, era mejor no ver.

Por las caras de sus amigas y los chicos, todos compartían su opinión. Desde que Bunny y Armando habían conseguido que los Generales terrestres volvieran, las parejas se habían ido formando poco a poco. La primera, por supuesto, ese par de testarudos que eran Jedite y Ray. Patricia y Neflyte no habían tardado mucho, y Ami y Zoisite estaban juntos desde hace un par de meses.

En cuanto a ella…bueno, su situación era bastante complicada, pero de momento estaba bien así. Era feliz y tenía a quien quería.

El sonido de la puerta metálica abriéndose atrajo la atención de todos, quedando olvidada la discusión de la pareja de fuego. Por la puerta había entrado un chico de unos veinticinco años, con el pelo azul oscuro y los ojos de un azul celeste. Al verlo, Carola se quedó sin aire, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante…

El hombre dio un vistazo general y, cuando su vista se posó en la mesa en la que se encontraban los guerreros, la sailor del amor supo de inmediato que la había reconocido. Maldición…

Bunny la miraba preocupada. Sabía quién era ese chico, y no estaba segura de que Carola quisiese enfrentarse a él.

Sin embargo, ajeno a los pensamientos de ambas rubias, el joven continuaba acercándose, manteniendo la vista fija en los ojos azules de la sailor. Finalmente, llegó a la silenciosa mesa y, sin siquiera prestar atención a los demás, habló directamente a la chica.

-Carola, estás más hermosa que la última vez que te vi.

Ante esta entrada, todos dirigieron automáticamente la vista hacia el hombre sentado junto a la nombrada, esperando alguna reacción.

-Adam… ¿Qué haces en Japón?

El hombre pareció un poco decepcionado por no haber tenido una bienvenida más calurosa, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Me enteré de que no habías muerto, como nos habías hecho creer a todos, y decidí venir a buscarte. ¿Podemos dar un paseo?

Carola se quedó sin palabras. Hacía más de cinco años que no veía a aquel joven. Cinco años en los que había comprendido muchas cosas, y descubierto muchas otras…Y, de repente, su pasado volvía a ella sin permiso. Se quedó mirando aquellos ojos azules que, en el pasado, la habían encandilado.

Sin embargo, ya lo había superado, y deseaba fervientemente cerrar del todo ese capítulo de su vida. Asintiendo, se levantó con cuidado y, sin mirar a nadie, salió del local, seguida de su acompañante.

Una vez se perdieron de vista, todos los presentes parecieron querer empezar un interrogatorio de tercer grado a la pobre princesa, pero esta lo cortó rápidamente.

-Las explicaciones que tenga que dar y a quien tenga que dárselas, es asunto de Carola. Y nadie va a preguntar¿OK?

Como rara vez la habían visto así de seria, ninguno se atrevió a replicar.

En una esquina de la mesa, Kunzite apretaba los puños bajo la mesa. En su mano izquierda, descansaba una cadena de oro…

* * *

Ambos caminaban por las calles de Tokio. Carola aún no se había recuperado de la sorpresa que le había provocado ver a Adam. Siempre había pensado que, tanto él como Catherine, la habían olvidado tras pasar un par de meses de aquella explosión. Sin embargo, la había cogido desprevenida la aparición del ojiazul y no tenía idea de qué podía querer, ni de cómo debía ella comportarse.

Finalmente, tras dar un par de vueltas, decidieron parar en el parque. Ambos se sentaron, permaneciendo un par de minutos en silencio. Al final, viendo que no tomaba el joven la iniciativa, decidió hacerlo ella.

-Adam, aún no me has contestado. ¿Qué haces en Japón?

El nombrado se giró, mirándola intensamente, y contestó.

-He venido a buscarte.

Bueno, esa respuesta no se la esperaba, desde luego.

-¿Qué?

-He venido por ti. Desapareciste hace más de cuatro años de Inglaterra. Nos hiciste creer a todos que estabas muerta. Catherine y yo nos quedamos destrozados, pensábamos que te habíamos perdido.

Ante esa contestación, Carola decidió que era mejor mantener la calma. Realmente, hasta hace dos días pensó que el rencor la consumiría, pero ahora acaba de descubrir que aquello ya no la dañaba. Las cosas pasaban por algo, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie y, aunque en Londres había dejado una parte muy importante de su vida, ahora la tenía en Tokio, con gente a la que quería y que la quería a ella.

-Todavía no puedo creerme que realmente nos dejaras así. ¡Nos dejaste pensar que estabas muerta! Aún así, cuando descubrí que no era cierto, sentí un inmenso alivio. Ahora quiero que volvamos a Inglaterra los dos y podamos recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido durante…

Al ver por donde iba la conversación, la joven negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, Adam.

El hombre parecía sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que no? Comprendo que no quieras dejar a tus amigas de aquí, pero allí tienes a muchas, y seguro que no te costará olvidarlas, y así podremos estar juntos, y…

-He dicho que no, Adam. Me vine de Inglaterra precisamente por eso. Tú estabas con Catherine, yo ya no tenía nada que hacer allí y tenía una misión que cumplir aquí, en Japón. No tengo ninguna intención de volver a Inglaterra.

-¡¿Qué!? Carola, razona un poco, por favor. Allí tienes tu vida real, ya no tienes que cumplir esa…_misión_. Hace años que no hay ataques en Japón, no tienes que seguir aquí. Por favor, te hecho mucho de menos. ¿Y cómo sabes lo de Catherine? Sólo fue un tiempo, luego descubrimos que sólo podíamos ser amigos, y yo admití que te quería a ti. Por favor, vuelve…

-Lo siento, no puedo. Aquí no solo tengo una misión, sino algo mucho más importante. Nunca entenderás lo que me une a las sailors, a mis amigas, y mucho menos lo que me une a mi princesa. No quiero dejarlas. Además, Adam, ya no te amo.

-Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes. Estás un poco resentida porque tuve un romance con Catherine, pero eso ya acabó. Ahora somos amigos, nada más.

-No tiene nada que ver. Descubrir que estabais juntos solo fue la cumbre de todas las razones que me llevaron a tomar mi decisión. No quiero volver a Inglaterra, Adam. No hay nada allí.

-¡Si lo hay, Carola! Tú aún me amas, seguro.

El chico estaba desesperado, podía notarlo. La verdad, aunque le había mucho daño descubrir que estaba con otra mujer (que había resultado ser su mejor amiga), no le gustaba herirlo.

-Mira, Adam, no quiero hacerte daño, pero ya no te amo. Lo que sentí por ti fue amor, no voy a negarlo, pero fue algo infantil, el primer amor, y pasó. Aquí aprendí a superarlo, y no quiero anclarme en el pasado, ni quiero que tú lo hagas. Por favor, separémonos como amigos.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo. ¡Estás confundida! Eso es. No quieres reconocer que aún me quieres, porque aún me tienes rencor.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no se distinguir el amor, Adam?

La voz de la rubia no se había elevado lo más mínimo, pero su tono era el de alguien acostumbrado a tomar el mando en los momentos precisos y a que sus órdenes se obedecieran sin protesta alguna.

-Yo…no quería decir eso, lo siento.

-Escucha, no veo sentido seguir conversando si no olvidas ese tema. No tengo deseo alguno de volver a Inglaterra. Aquí soy feliz y he encontrado algo muy valioso; por fin estoy completa, y no quiero volver a romperme.

El joven inglés miraba a su compañera sin saber de que le estaba hablando. Sin embargo, si algo sabía de ese chica era que, cuando decidía o decía algo, nadie era capaz de hacerla cambiar de parecer. Decepcionado, la miró a los ojos.

-Realmente, pensé que todo sería más fácil: en cuanto me vieras, saltarías a mis brazos y saltarías de alegría al oír mi petición de llevarte de vuelta a Inglaterra.

-Pues me temo que te has equivocado. Ya no soy una niña, Adam. Han pasado más de cinco años, y digamos que no soy alguien que haya tenido la oportunidad de darse el lujo de ser alocada e irresponsable.

Un rastro de ironía se vio en el rostro del joven, y el sarcasmo también tiñó su voz.

-¡Claro! La infalible Sabor V, con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, sin poder decepcionar a nadie.

Ignorando el tono en el que le había hablado, Carola permaneció serena, sonriendo.

-La verdad, y sin ánimo de menospreciar al resto del mundo, sólo hay dos personas a las que no soportaría decepcionar, y espero no hacerlo nunca.

Tras esto, ambos volvieron a sumirse en el silencio. Tras varios minutos, la rubia se levantó del banco y se alisó la falda, con total tranquilidad.

-Gracias por venir a visitarme, Adam. Siento que las cosas no hayan salido como querías, y lamento haberte hecho daño, pero las cosas no pueden cambiarse, y reconozco que ha sido agradable volver a verte y comprobar que estás bien y que no me he convertido en una amargada rencorosa.-sonrió –Sabes que en mí siempre tendrás una amiga y que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras. Espero que tengas un buen viaje de regreso a Londres, y dale muchos recuerdos a Catherin. Dile que no le guardo ningún rencor. Espero que seas muy feliz, Adam, y que podamos tener ambos un bello recuerdo de nuestra amistad. Créeme, junto al amor, es lo más preciado que existe. Adiós, Adam.

Tras ese pequeño discurso, se inclinó hacia el joven y, con un suave eso en la mejilla como despedida, desapareció del parque.

Había sentido un pequeño tirón en el pecho, y no tenía precisamente que ver con esa persona de su pasado en Londres, sino con alguien más cercano…

* * *

Se encontraba frente a un gran bloque de pisos de lujo. Esperaba que no fuera nada grave, aunque se imaginaba a que se debía esa extraña sensación en su pecho. Suspirando, subió en el ascensor hasta uno de los pisos más altos, y se paró frente a una puerta de elegante madera. Con rapidez, buscó en su bolso hasta encontrar unas llaves. Tras introducirlas en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió, permitiéndole la entrada al impresionante piso.

La vivienda era de unas dimensiones enormes. Todas las paredes pintadas de un blando impoluto, los muebles tenían una presencia imperial, pero a la vez eran prácticos y cómodos, todo decorado con suavidad y sin extravagancias. Un piso masculino, sin duda alguna.

Sin embargo, había sutiles diferencias. Fotos en las que aparecían los cuatro generales sonriendo, los generales con Armando, del dueño del lugar con el príncipe, fotos de ambos en pareja y, sobre todo, destacaba una foto que ocupaba un lugar preferente. Se trataba de una foto de ella misma, con un sencillo vestido de color crema, que estaba tumbada en un sillón de la casa, profundamente dormida.

Sonriendo al ver las fotos, Carola se dispuso a buscar al dueño de la casa. Finalmente, lo encontró en el balcón perteneciente a la habitación principal. Se encontraba en actitud pensativa, casi triste si eras capaz de sostener esa seria y penetrante mirada azul.

Silenciosamente, aprovechándose de su entrenamiento como sailor y que el general estaba distraído, la rubia se acercó hacia el hombre, abrazándolo con suavidad por la espalda.

-¿Kunzite, que te ocurre?

El general, a pesar de que no había notado la presencia de la chica, no se sobresaltó, pero tampoco se giró. Al sentirse ignorada, la rubia se puso frente a él, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. En ese momento, la aparente frialdad de Kunzite se evaporó, como si nunca hubiese existido en una mirada dirigida a esa mujer.

-Kunzite, noté que algo te ocurría y he venido prácticamente corriendo desde el parque. Así que no se te ocurra utilizar tu pose de "jefe-general-terrestre-obedeced-mis-órdenes-o-sufriréis-un-entrenamiento-más-duro-aún".

A pesar de que estaba enfadado, no pudo evitar sonreír. Así era esa mujer: totalmente opuesta a él y, al mismo tiempo, probablemente no encontraría a nadie más parecido ni que lo entendiese mejor.

-No me ocurre nada, Carola. Simplemente, supuse que desearías estar con tu amigo inglés, y no quería molestarte. Siento que mis emociones te llegaran.

La joven sonrió. Así que había estado en lo cierto…No era común ver al orgulloso y serio jefe de los Generales terrestres celoso. Si no fuera por la seriedad de la situación, se hubiera reído en ese mismo momento.

-Ha venido a pedirme que me vaya con él a Inglaterra.

Al segundo, notó como el fuerte cuerpo del general se ponía en tensión. Sonriendo, decidió que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo poner a prueba su paciencia.

-Y, por supuesto, le he dicho que no podía. Aquí lo tengo todo, todos a los que quiero, y me deber.

-Así que lo único que te detiene es la lealtad a la princesa de la luna. Bueno, no te preocupes. Las demás sailor son muy capaces de cuidarla, y nosotros también, pues nos dio la oportunidad de volver y es la prometida del príncipe. Además, si pasara algo, tus poderes te permitirían estar aquí en menos de dos segundos.

Carola mantenía la sonrisa. Sabía que era inapropiado portarse así y que estaba siendo mala, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Finalmente, se puso de puntillas, con los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre, y habló muy cerca de sus labios.

-Sin duda, considero a Bunny una hermana, a pesar de que no compartimos la sangre, y estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ella y su seguridad, porque no es solo mi princesa, sino mi mejor amiga, y me ha ayudado mucho. Sin embargo, hay algo mucho más importante. No podría irme sin mi corazón¿no crees? Y mi corazón está aquí, en Tokio, preso de un desalmado general terrestre que me lo ha robado. Y¿sabes una cosa? No tengo ninguna intención de recuperarlo; me gusta que ese guapo, serio y adorable general lo tenga, porque yo tengo el suyo y, llámame ladrona, pero no pienso devolverlo. Así que no pienses que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente, amor. No pienso irme, te amo y eso no hay humano, extraterrestre ni bruja que lo cambie. Y, aunque estás guapísimo cuando te pones celoso, prefiero que esté sonriendo y besándome.

Y, sin decir nada más, acortó la poca distancia que había entre sus labios y lo besó, envolviéndolos en un universo propio, sólo y exclusivamente de ellos.

Con cuidado de no hacerle daño a su amada, Kunzite la cogió en brazos, sin dejar de besarla, y entró en la habitación, dispuesto a amar a ese diablilla rubia, que lo había embrujado y robado el corazón.

Carola, inmersa en los besos y en el amor que sentía, pudo por fin cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y decidió que ya era hora de que ese serio e introvertido general admitiera frente a todos que la amaba.

Bueno, de momento eso podía esperar. Ahora lo único que quería era sumergirse en su elemento y demostrar por qué era la diosa del amor.

* * *

**¡Hola!Bueno,ya sé que debería estar escribiendo los siguientes "Momentos",pero esto se me ocurrió tras ver la escena en la que Carola explica su pasado en Inglaterra y no pude resistirme.Me encante la pareja, sencillamente. Bueno, reconozco que el final no me gusta como me ha quedado,pero tampoco había muchas formas de terminarlo sin parecer una pervertida.La verdad,si me preguntáis por qué me gustan,creo que no sabria responderos exactamente,pero siempre he pensado que ella es mucho mas de lo que parecía a simple vista,y él es...simplemente Kunzite.Bueno,espero que os haya gustado y,a los que os gusten estas parejas,estad atentos:vienen sorpresas en un futuro próximo.**

**Espero que hayais disfrutado de la lectura,y recordad que los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takenuchi,y que yo solo los utilizo para divertirme y divertiros.¡Besos a todos y cuidaos mucho!**


End file.
